The Time Has Come
by Hollow Earth
Summary: Sequel to The Days That Came, Minor Cursing OCx Ghirahim R&R Forsed to retell the tale of her parents Akomin returns once more in the epic finale book of the series. She returns and the Hero Of Time to save the worlds from Guardians, new enemies, Gerado, and her father. But the problem is... They've all changed. Even her mother isn't the sweet stubborn orphan girl she was.
1. Prologue

The Time Has Come

"You wanted to see me Hylia?" I walk into her thrown room.

"Yes Akomin, I need to deliver some abnormal news that involves you. You recall that time moves faster in the mortal world, yes?" I nod. "Well, Ghirahim has broken the barrier to the silent realm and is now in complete controller of he humans and most of Skyloft. His authority goes on and off there. Time has now caught up to when you changed the past so you shouldn't have too much of a hard time fitting in again. "

"Wait, what do you mean, "fitting in again"?" I ask.

"The barrier of the silent realm is very strong, so strong that is just about impossible to fix when broken. The guardians know Ghirahim has escaped and are roaming the mortal world for him putting all humans in grave danger. I need to send you back down there to become the first "Hero Of Time" and face the guardians along with other dangers."

"I thought Link was the first?" I ask.

"He was the first Hero, he was reincarnated from a brave warrior I was dearest friends with. You are the Hero of Time."

"Do I have any say in this?" I ask.

"No, it was your destiny since you were taken to Skyloft as a baby. I chose you to be the hero because I knew you had some of the perfect blood lines for it. If it weren't for me you would have turned out just as evil as your father was no matter where you were raised. I gave you part of the power of the triforce of courage, and you being raised by Link was a bonus." She spoke.

"Yah, well, why can't Link do it? He's saved the world a couple of times and he has a the training." I tell her.

"He's uhh- He's retired…" she was silent after that.

"Hold on, he's RETIRED! That's his excuse! I'm DEAD for crying out loud! I don't know how stuff works up here but you guys have so pretty messed up rules! Like when I put my money in the vending machine it didn't give me my caramel stick! It just gave me a note saying "Doesn't it feel wonderful to give money to others without wanting anything in return?" and I'm yelling at it to give me my caramel stick but it doesn't budge so I ended up smashing the thing getting my stick!" I yell

"Wait, so you were the one who broke the vending machine?" She asks. Busted.

"Whhhhaaaattt? Nawwwwww! It was probably, Philip!" I blurt blaming her mailman. It's not mean, every one blames Philip. Even Hylia did when I asked her where my hair brush went. It turned out she broke it and was scared to tell me so she blamed Philip, who was standing next to her, of stealing it.

"Never mind that. But I have a special sword within Lanayru but you must face trials proving your worth to receive it."

"If Link did it, he wouldn't have to go through trials again." I mumble to myself.

"But before you can do all of that you also have another mission to do while you go through that one. The guardians, multiply, and copy and heal themselves. Only your sword can kill them, and for a present I gave it the ability to split into two. Because they will keep coming back, you need to prove them that Ghirahim is no threat to this world and is innocent. So far his only love has been with power and himself, he doesn't even care for the thought of his master any longer. His vanity grows showing the guardians he has no right to live. You must use the last bit of my weakening power to go to your mother who is now 18 years of age. You must let them meet each other and the have to fall in Love again. Your mother changed him before and I have hopes she shall do it again. But her world has a different time era and speed, so she will be younger than she would if she grew up here. So, Link will be older than her. So she is going to only be you're age."

"But the world and I, we are opposites, the world is the true time and present, and I am a person who shouldn't even exist or be born, I'm a Fatal Error still alive." I say.

"I have taken a item that you have held dear and brought to the world with you to keep you save and untouchable." She tosses my necklace to me. I look at the golden triforce with an upside down triforce below it making it the shape of a diamond. I can still feel Lucas' warm hand putting it into mine. I place it on my lips feeling the cool metal bring back memories that never happened.

"Also, the fact the you have died yet haven't died, yet were never born, yet here you are, gives you to chose who can see you or hear you. Except for guardians. You also can fast forward time but you should only use that when you have to wait a long while for a positive moment to happen. I must warn you though Akomin, every one except you and your sibling exist. Every one you have known and loved, and hated are still alive and are the way you remember. You can not help them no matter what power you possess. They are different and I can promise you that you will not be happy with the turn outs. Even your own mother is different. And no one can know who you really are or your past. No one, unless they already know." She repeats.

"Alright, I'm ready." I sigh.

"Ok, prepare to enter Raleigh North Carolina. We will communicate during your missions."

Light covers me and I begin to float and spin. My clothes change to a silvery armor suit. It has multiple layers of silver metal and I wore a chain-mail and red loose spandex shirt and pants. I revealed a fair amount of skin on my legs and feet and my shoes matched along with my outfit. I had silver gloves on both hands and the only fingers that were covered were my pinky and middle. I studied them as I floated there. Hylia walked over to me and watched me. I hold onto my necklace with a firm grip and she hands me my red bag. The same red bag I got three years in my time but eighteen in human time.

"Magic does not exist in that world so you have to change clothes and fit have clothes you in your bag. You mustn't stand out. Fortunately people dye their hair color regularly in their world, so your hair won't stand out. I hope you succeed and I grant you my blessings. Good luck Akomin, Heroine of Time." I look as see the whole room vanish and I land in the same ally I did, seventeen years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like, by the way NOT ONE OF YOU REVIEWED SO PLEASE DO SO! I'd just Like one so I have something to look forward too.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

I land in my armor harder than I thought, knocking the breath out of me. I gain my balance and and stand up. I go behind a dumpster and change into me really tight jeans and shirt that only cover half my torso and has one sleeve. I felt so violated by the world how did these people live like this? And is it normal to have no shoes? Or did the beautiful and all knowing goddess forget to pack some? I walk out and see I giant shoe store in front of me.

I look in my back and see a leather square. I open it and it becomes a rectangle and it is filled with paper and plastic cards. I walk into the store and see it is filled with shoes and people. I walk to a shelf and pick out some red shoes that have a checkmark and say Nike on the sides. They were 78 rupees though. Or whatever money they use here. I open the box and look at the shoe. I guess I'm supposed to try them on first, that's what everyone else is doing. I slip the shoe on and stand up. Compared to the wooden soles my old boots had, this was heaven. I open my wallet and see the paper slips I had.

I walk up with the shoes to the counter and a woman scans the box. "That will be $78.99" she says. Dollars? That's what what they are called?

"Are these dollars?" I ask taking out the green papers.

"Yes." She says as if she's teaching a small child.

"Then what are these?" I take out the plastic cards.

"Those are debit and credit cards." She says again. "You can use them to play too."

"Alright, alright, I get that I sound stupid." I wave her off and she laughs. I take the debit card and she tells me to slide it and press certain buttons and I follow her instructions.

"Ok just put in your pin code and you are all paid." She put my shoes in a bag. A code? Oh no. Well, here goes a try. 1, 2, 3, 4. I press and it says it excepts it. Oh wow, I was right. Ok. "You wouldn't happen to know the year would you?" I ask.

"It's 2018, learn it, live it, love it." She replies. I take the bag and go outside and out on my new comfy shoes. I look and see the orphanage down the street and walk down.

The building looks even older and part of it looks like it collapsed. I walk in without knocking. Loud music fills the house. It sounds horrible. Like screeching monkeys of doom! Make that DYING screeching monkeys of doom! Oh, my virgin ears! I follow it and I can feel my ears bleeding. I walk up stares and three are actually missing so I have to jump!

I get to the top and half the house it gone and I can literally see outside and the shoe store I was just at! I look at the left side And its completely untouched.

"You know what fine! If you can't accept the way I am then just leave!" A voice screams over the horrible music.

"FINE! And to think I ever called you my best friend! Just think of how Laura would react if she saw you now!" Another yelled back.

"Laura was stupid! She made all the wrong choices and didn't know how to live life! She was an idiot!" The first voice screams.

"That has got to be the worst thing you have ever said. You're not Catherine. Your not my sister, or roommate, and you certainly aren't my friend." The other voice says. A girl with dirty blonde hair marches out pushing me out of the way and crying.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS LAURA WAS! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU LITTLE DRAMATIC BITCH!" The voice in the room cursed.

"CATHERINE MARTHE I HATE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND AGAIN BECAUSE OF THIS!" The girl says from the stair case. I walk into the the room and the girl inside turns up the music. She isn't how I remembered leaving her at all. Her room has make up and nail polish everywhere. Posters were hung crooked on the walls of bands called AC•DC, Kiss, Usher, M&M, and Macklemore. And other ones. Instead of the nice wooden acoustics guitar she had when she raised me, she has a black one in the shape of an axe.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, this is f***ing awesome." She sings bending over to look in a small mirror. It showed her back and she was wearing a blood red thong and on her back a tattoo that said "Yolo". I make a disgusted face and she turns around and looks at me.

"Did Amy send you to reason with me? She's going to have to do better that that" She said looking at me as she paused her music. She died her hair so it a dark crimson and had black highlights. She had red contacts and had some of the reddest lipstick ever created, along with black make up on the rest of her face. Her clothes revealed more than my did, she was practically wearing a bra and short shorts. Her shoes went up to her knees and were dark purple, I gasp when I realized… they were the exact same ones that Gerado had. And she was already 5'10! So those got her to at least to 6'2 feet! And I'm 6'11! So I'm still looking down on her but still!

"No, are you Catherine Marthe?" I ask just hoping its not true.

"The one and only. And just so you know if anyone told you anything, I'm a hundred percent straight. Unless you can persuade me some how." She says sitting on a dresser and spitting her gum out then sticking it too the side.

"Gross no. I'm here to speak to you about your life—" I look and see next to her bunk bed were boy clothes. "What are those?"

"Oh those are Parker's. He came here with me after the bar last night. He wasn't very good for a first timer but I'm happy to give him practice." She smiles taking some pills. I take the bottle away from her and it said "Prozac".

"Wait so that wasn't your first time? You're not a virgin!" I scream angry at how she became.

"Heck no! Who do you think you are-" she stares at me in remembrance. "You were the woman who "adopted" me! You were the one who stopped me from leaving! My plan was full proof and somehow you new about it!"

"Yes but Catto please!" I start and gasp at what I said.

"Catto! CATTO! Who's Catto! Because the last time I checked I was Catherine! Or Cathy! Not Catto! Is there something I don't know about myself that you do! Huh!" She gets very mad and stands up. I'm still taller than her but I feel so small. "How old do you think you are?!"

"I'm seventeen!" I says.

"Well, I'm eighteen! And there is no way! I'm going to take instructions from a tiny idiotic seventeen year-old girl! Who ruined my life!" She yells. "And- wait?" She looks at my face. "You look exactly as you did then? How?" She demands.

"It's a long story but I need you to come with me please!" I beg.

"Nope! I'm not going anywhere with you until I know the truth! Or you can get out of my room!" She screams. I didn't even realize I walked backwards out of the room and she slams the door in my face. She played the music again and I walk away.

I walk out of the house to eventually find a hotel. I give them a dollar that says 100 for a night in a room. I fall down on my bed and eat the little mints from the pillow. I turn on the TV and flip though the channels.

"An all new Doctor who, now!" It says and goes to the show.

"That's like a completely copy of Professed Why." I complain. I change the channel when I see a commercial.

"So get Netflix instant now!" It said.

"Netflix is just Xilften spelled backwards! Come on, how lame can this world get?" I groan. I turn it off and look around the room. It had different things than the Demon Village did. I lay down in my bed and turn out the lights. "Good night mom, good night dad." I says and begin to cry.

I wake up are its 11:12 P.M. I get up and look out my window. How could I have let this happen? Catto has changed and Ghirahim is probably worse. Catto is still herself deep inside and is just being stubborn. I sigh and continue to think. WAIT! Catto is still herself deep inside but is just being stubborn! That's it! I still have hope left for her!

I grab my bag and run out of my room and down into the lobby. I completely forgot to put my shoes on and I'm running down the street dodging cars and making sharp turns. I run and pull open the door to the orphanage. I make the leap in the stares perfectly and slam open her door and its her and a boy in the same bed.

"Get out Parker!" I sing happily and they stare at me. "Parker I've grown up with demons and the Hero of the freaking world. Don't mess with my temper." I say and he gets up and walks away. I slam he door behind him and Catto rubs her eyes and turns on the light.

"You again!" She groans.

"I know what I forgot! You're stubborn!" I say giving her a bear hug.

"Thanks for noticing?" She says confused.

"Ok it's time you learned it all! Everything! My name is Akomin I'm your dau—ctor." I say remembering what Hylia said.

"You're my doctor?" She asks.

"No I am not." I clarify. "I'm here to help you redo time. You may not believe this but once upon a time in a deferent timeline and dimension you fell in love with a Demon lord and made a family together." I say squeezing her shoulders with my right arm from her left side. "He said things like rainbows and that made you two the best couple in the surface. Well, you one day had dashingly amazing daughter who you couldn't raise because some freak of a woman came and tried to kill you all! So you sent her away to live with your best friend as you lived a pleasant life!" That part was a lie. But the dashingly amazing part was very true. "One day you were all reunited and you had a happy, healthy young boy blah blah the end! So you think! Well, the woman, I said before, came back and killed you and the demon lord you loved! And your perfect and flawless daughter killed the evil woman sending her to her grave, rewound time and made it so you and your husband lived once again with no memory or proof of the entire thing!" I say staring at the wall I explained it to with her. I smile and sigh.

"Kind of unbelievable for the humans here, huh?" She asks.

"Yah, lil' bit." I sigh happily.

"That's got to be the biggest and stupidest lie I've ever heard! So where do you come in?"

"Well, I was sent to undo what your daughter undid and reunite you with your love." I say giving her a squeeze.

"Is this so called "Demon Lord" cute or likable in any way?" She asks. Well, I'm stumped. He's my father for crying out loud! How am I supposed to know? To me he just looks like my dad! Nothing else, I don't know how to rate him on the attractive chart! So I lie-ish.

"Yes," I answer sheepishly.

"I'm not going, seriously that doesn't sound like something I would do, and your probably doing this to hurt me some how."

"Alright then, Hylia help me, I didn't want to do this." I say. I use my father's strength and pick her up over my shoulder. She starts hitting me and squirming in my arms. I make the jump in the stair and walk out of the house. I walk down the busy street with my mother on my shoulder and people start to point and look. I make a turn and see a large wooded area with sighs and posters saying not to enter. I walk in ignoring them and walk in.

I make sharp turns and sudden jerks and I finally find a small wooded and rotting house. I walk in and set her down on the floor.

"Take me back now!" She commands.

"Sorry, but this is your destiny." I say. I walk into another room and I drag out a large and tall mirror. "I hope you like adventures and romantic comedies. Because your life is about to become one." I say picking her up and throwing her at the mirror. She splashes through it like a pond and I dive in after her.

We fall in the sky and see that the whole cloud barrier is gone and we are heading straight for Faron. She is screaming at the top of her lungs right below me. I grab Catto's arm and lean in towards Farore Lake.

"Now we have to go feet first and hold our breath! Ready one! Two! Three!" We get in our positions and land in the lake with a splash.


	3. hfukbenfdingeuiortejnionvxjkns duirsdio

BOOWEEP! CHAPTAHS! GECHUR HAWT FREHSH CHAPTAHS HEEYAH!

Chapter 2

I swim and finally make it to the shore with Catto, or now Catherine. I drag myself on the land and flop on the sand. Catto does the same. I grab my red bag and force myself to stand up and change into my "Hero Outfit" it's the most complicated thing in the world I have to say.

"Where are we?" Catto asks as she comes behind the tree seeing me struggle with my shoes. The shoes hurt my heals and they were pretty much all metal.

"Welcome to Faron, and welcome to the surface." I say finally shoving my foot in not caring if I put it on wrong. I do the same with the other. I stand up and turn to what once was my home, but now it was hell. The great tree of Farore was beaten and burned, along with half the forest itself. Everything was scary and dead.

"Not much of a welcome." Catto says looking at it with me.

"It's not how I remember it at all!" I say running in and she follows me. "This can't be it! The tree! It was beautiful! And, and it was filled with birds not bones!" I gasp and run over to a small body, it was a Kikwi, it was dying.

"Kwew kwe—" it barely says and dies in my arms. What ever happened here it ended just moments before we came.

"Faron!" I says and start to run through the woods. If Faron is here we will all be fine! I've never personally knew her, but I know she can help. Catto jogs behind me and I turn and climb on a log and boost myself up on a ledge. I grab Catto and pull her up.

I run through the narrow path and see the entrance to the temple, and the waterfall has stopped. I take a left into the lake where she lived and see it abandoned. Not that the people left it, they were all still there, it was life that abandoned it.

In her throne laid Faron as she was dying. I swim through the still water causing a ripple to give the room some feeling of life. Catto stays on the land. I pull myself up next to her and begin to try and use my powers to heal her.

"It's no use, my aura is dying and my land already has." She says as I continue to use my powers heal her. "I told you to stop, obey my last command!" She says.

"Sorry your highness, no can do." I say continuing the spells.

"That tone in your voice, it's exactly like— but how? Who are you?"

"I think you already know, the goddess still has her ways of speaking with you and your brothers, she has warned you of the dangers of my presence here." I smile at her and she grins showing me that its true.

"Of course she has, she's also warned me about your presences up there too, but she doesn't need to get into that. I thought you'd visit me before your second life, yet I have been wrong before. It is a pleasure though, to meet you Akomin." I can feel her gaining strength.

"Thank you, it is for me to meet you too. What happened?" I ask.

"Hours ago Ghirahim invaded my land with minions and armies to take my power over it. But this time he attacked the heart and moved outward. Invaders came while my guard was dropped and ambushed my city. Ghirahim attacked me directly then left the rest to his men. They slowly began to kill my people and burn my forest to a satisfying crisp. I was too weak to stop them and I had to watch my people die without anything I could do, that is one of the hardest thing a ruler can do. It would have been kinder to kill me first so I didn't have to go through with the pain and sorrow of the other's deaths. Later, you came and I could sense your powerful aura as for the young lady's over there. Your mother was a kind woman. But she is not in that body with you. I knew her for a short time but I knew her well. She had a kind heart and made in impression on everyone she met. You have some of her talent and I thank you. I knew she does not know of her fake past so I will treat you as strangers."

"Thank you. But you must restore the Faron woods, and—"

"I understand my mission of life, but you must undertake many trials before you can prove yourself ready. Please undertake my small task to help me regain power over this region before Ghirahim comes back. But my gift to you is my tail scale. It grants you the power to breath under the water for a short time. I want you to swim through the city and find any survivors. Any fish, any shrimp, anything that lives, and bring them to my safety." She says handing me a scale. I stick it on my neck and I can feel the air in my lungs feel even more clean. I nod and dive in the water. I take a deep breath and feel the cool liquid flow trough my throat and cool my insides. I swim through the waters trying to find anything else but dead bodies. I swim through the door to the next room where I found a sea-star, an oyster, and a clownfish, which aren't very funny at all! I carry them back to the dragon and place them in a large vase that she could keep track of them with. I swim back and look from room to room. Not even the monsters that lived in here survived.

I finally make it to a back room and look at fourteen dead Parella. I swim around and just about cried. But two, no, four. No, six! No, EIGHT were alive! They were all huddled in a corner near the bottom of the room. I swim down and give them a reassuring look which got a few to trust me. I guide them back and Faron never seemed so happy before.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I will be able to restore my species and others to my land. You are chosen to be the hero, and no one could have made a better choice!" She smiles and gives me a hug. I accept it happily knowing she understands who I am and remembers life before my past changed. She remembers Catto before I was born. Nothing could have been better.

"I will restore the woods to your former home. I will keep it in such a way. But remember. Your true home has a time spell stuck on it. It is still there and has your former memories within it. Only use it as a last resort for shelter. Good luck, make your mother proud, and please hurt your father in any way possible for me." She laughs. I give her a happy thumbs up I turn to Catto who was watching the whole thing.

"Are you done being all buddy buddy with the mythical creature now?" She asks as I walk out with her. The water wall was now running and the water looked alive. I smile at her without answering.

"I never got your name. You knew mine somehow, but I never got yours."

"It's Akomin. I'm here to protect you and reunite you with your love, nothing more nothing less. But, I would be happy to be friends. That reminds me!" I say reaching into my red bag. I realize that it has a spell on it so whatever Hylia wants in it, or what ever I need, will appear inside. My bag is soaking wet because I didn't take it off when I swam, but I reached in and pulled out some dry clothes.

"You need to change into these as soon as possible. And Catherine isn't a real name here, so you will be from here on out known as Catto." She nods and takes the clothes from me. She just had a simple shift and blouse over it to wear, nothing too complicated.

"This all really is happening isn't it? That story you told me was true? But what do you have to do with that story? You have to have been some part in it or are going to be?" She asks as she hold her clothes.

"I was part of a snappy bit of the tale, it was a legendary tale at that as well. But I've been chosen by the goddess to be the first Hero of Time. Hopefully I won't screw anything up." I say and we make it to a small creek which I have us walk through. We come to a large bush-like pile of thorns. Conveniently it was hollow in the inside so I stand watch as Catto goes in and changes.

"She's got a brain full of nuts, that's all I have to say about her." A High voice says from my bag. I open it up and a little ball of light with wings shoots out.

"What! Who are you?" I ask it.

"I'm Muda!" It says it me.

"What are you?" I ask poking it curiously.

"I'm a girl you butt bag!" She says. My question was still unanswered and she know it. She sighs. "I'm a fairy! Obviously."

"…" I probably look so stupid for not knowing what a fairy looked like.

"Ugh! The goddess sent me with my brother to accompany you when you're all alone!" She explains.

"She could have just given me a sword spirit when I get my sword." I say.

"Yeah but—FAIRIES ARE COOLER!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh! My dad is a sword spirit!" I fold my arms.

"Nuh uh!" She says again. This makes me confused.

"Yeah huh! I have his sperm DNA! See!" I rub my hands along my body in a strange way showing I look just like him.

"Weirdo!"

"Fuzz ball! Where this brother you spoke of?"

"He's still in your bag! Malli!" She shouts. A small blue ball with wings flies out of the bag.

"My name isn't Malli! Muda just calls me that! It's Mallu" he sighs.

"Because you guys didn't make a good impression on , I'm just going to call you Malli." I laugh.

"I told you to stay calm with her Muda! You didn't listen!" He snaps.

"Well, she was the one telling us sword spirits were cooler!"

"I don't even want to hear it!"

"Alright Akomin, I'm dressed and ready— is it normal to see flying puff balls of light in this world?" Catto asks walking out.

"Yes, they are fairies. Annoying ones at that." I glare back at them.

"I'm sorry about my sister! She has autism!" Malli said to me.

"No I don't! And you know that!" Muda snaps.

"Fine, she has celiac!" He corrects.

"That's a gluten intolerance!" I tell him.

"Oh! I really should have known that when the doctor prescribed me for it." He sounds a bit shocked.

"Any way! Lets get going. Ignore the fairies if you can please." I say to Catto, grabbing my bag and we start to walk around the woods.

"Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! LOOK! LISTEN!" Muda begins to try to get my attention. I ignore her but she just keeps on going. "AKOMIN! LOOK! Hey! Over here! Listen! Look! Listen! HEY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yell loosing my temper. I sounded like my father.

"Where are we going?" She asks happily.

"I thought you would already know that? Didn't Hylia tell you?" I snap.

"Nope!"

"We are going to find 'The Demon Lord Who Presides Over This Land We Look Down Upon Known As The Surface.' Learn it! Live it! Love it!" I say repeating the cashiers words.

"Are we almost there?" She asks. Oh no, she will not start that! I stop in my tracks and feel how tight my fists are and my eye is twitching. I think I'll just have some fun.

"Well, I'm not quite sure? But you know, once we get there the place will be filled with people who failed to defeat him. Servants of the goddess even, such as fairies, the hero, Impa, even Zelda herself didn't have enough power to vanquish him. That's why Hylia sent me! To make him weak again and do what ever it takes to get his life back. And I will do ANYTHING! If people die, so what? And if fairies get tortured, oh well. But I will do just about anything to save them, I will sacrifice lives and even give up my own to make this right. So it would be wise, not to irritate me so you are not the first person I send forth to recieve punishment from him, and you can hang onto your mangy life a little longer. So with this trip, be hoping its the longest trip of your life." I poke it and smirk standing up. Muda floated backwards away from me and hugged her brother.

"Are you frightened?" I ask her calmingly. She nods. "Hah! You should be! I'm full demon myself, and I have had murderous thoughts and thank Hylia I found the sense to make them stop. Just you wait, because I know hell. You may not see it from me but you will see it when we find what we're looking for." I add on.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Catto asks.

"Something that will yell right in your face, 'I'm a sexy demon lord and I know it!'" I explain.

"Seems Legit." I felt something buzz in my bag and I start to dig around in the intimate supplies of things. I finds a small box with number buttons. On a small screen it said "New message from Haily." I un-shuffled the name and figured out who the sender was quickly in my head.

_Here's you're first and last big hint Hero. He's not in Faron! _

I smiled. I might actually enjoy being called hero for a while. I could get used to it.

"Alright, let's go." I say putting it back in my bag.

"Where?" Mallu asks.

"Lanayru." I smile back at him.

"But you don't have a bird to fly us over there! And it's a month's journey to walk all the way to Eldin and back down to the desert! It will take way too long! And the guardians are invading now!" He squeaks.

"I know. That's why we are taking a short cut, we can get there in half a day on foot." I smile evilly from my plan.

"Really? How?" He asks doubtfully.

"We are going to cut through Forbidden Termina."

HOLLOW EARTH INSISTS JOURNEYKAT POSTS ALL THESE CHAPTERS TODAY. HOLLOW EARTH DID NOT GIVE SPECIFIC ENOUGH INSTRUCTIONS FOR JOURNEYKAT. NOW JOURNEYKAT SHALL POST NONSENSE ON HERE!

NJKNEGUNUNFHGNWFDGNBRUENUINRFDUHRNWUIHENEUFBNCVENV WNDASGBKG FWJBEGFVB HECBU UIGVWBEUV DUINGVBU EDUI EHDBV SNBJ U INFDUIGEBGBDUIHVIDNBDBNIBEDUBRGEUHERGUHERGDB XCK UIVBEUHGUIERHUIERHBBV JB HUCVHUFDHUIFDBJK BUIBRDIBBEF BEUEBV CBJGV GBDCHC JBM FM BN SDIZXJKAJSDFJIOREJAEKJLDFMN CCNFDJB XKLEWRGCVJDHU SDNERGUHUWHGFBKS VEJBTIRFDVNXJK FDGBNERJK IFDHGFSDKOLHFGBKD HBDUFNESFD VSDJGUWEFDHCVJKSDJ JSDBHVCJERTCMN HURGHUTYUEFD HEGFHBVN HGFDVMRKTHRU HERIFDN JERHBFDUIHERSD UERFDHKTHD JRBDJK

THAT IS ALLLLLLLL!


End file.
